


When the night is coming down on you, we will find a way through the dark.

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, robbe is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: All Robbe wants is some sleep and peace but his mind won't give him it.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	When the night is coming down on you, we will find a way through the dark.

Robbe knew he was overreacting.   
He was aware of the fact that he was exaggerating.   
Sander just had misspoken. 

It was nothing personal and a small mistake which was to blame on a lot of stress and hard work the other boy had to endure the past month. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He felt childish and insecure even though he had absolutely no reason to.   
Sander loved him and, the younger boy knew that. 

His boyfriend was very vocal about his love for Robbe.  
Drawings, text message, surprise dates, cooking, the artist did it all. 

So Robbe knew he had no right to feel this upset.   
He tried to pretend as if nothing was wrong and, it worked pretty good. 

Sander didn't notice a thing until they were walking home from the party. 

A party that was thrown by some of the older boy's new friends that he had met when he started his master degree.   
It was the first time Robbe met them. He had met friend's of Sander before, but this time he didn't know anybody. 

The younger boy wasn't nervous. He knew that Sander would never make him feel left out.   
He was happy that his boyfriend had made some friends. 

Even though Sander was a chill and relax person, he struggled with making actual friends. Sure he had some people he could hang out with, but he was never one hundred percent himself, afraid of the judgement of others.   
Something you would never think of the boy with his mysterious and rebellious vibe. 

So Robbe was happy.   
Sander really liked his new friends. He talked about them a lot and spent a lot of time with them. 

The smaller boy was glad for his boyfriend. The artist finally had people who shared his passion for art and other interest.   
Robbe always enjoyed listening to his lover art ravings, but he couldn't talk with him. 

He didn't get that excited over some special kind of paint or a drawing from three centuries ago. 

It was okay though they could have their own things. Sander wasn't that into video games or skating.   
They both had their passions. They didn't have to become the same person. 

It took quite long before Robbe got an invitation to meet the new friends of his boyfriend.   
The younger boy wasn't bothered. He was extremely busy with his schoolwork. His second year of medication school was a lot more intense. He had an internship two day a week, three days of school and, he worked four days a week. 

His life was busy, but Robbe didn't mind. He came home every day to his lovely boyfriend who usually cooked dinner and after that, they would do the dishes together. 

It was a good and simple life. It was the life the brown-eyed boy always had wanted, working hard and have someone to love  
Sander and he had been living together for almost one and a half year now. Everything was going surprisingly well. 

Robbe was kind of hesitate to the idea of living together so young. He had just turned eighteen when his boyfriend had suggested it.   
He had seen how it affected the relationship between Zoë and Senne.

Looking back it was one of the best decisions of his life. Living with Sander was a dream come true. It was the little domestic things that made it feel so good.   
Waking up in each other's arms, breakfast together, seeing the other every day, Sander who made his lunch when Robbe had a long day, small notes as a reminder for their love for each other. 

Of course, there were also fights, but they always made it up. They couldn't stay mad at each other. 

'Did you enjoy tonight?' 

They were walking back home together. It was almost three am and Robbe was trying to fight off the sleepiness. He had been awake since five am, having an early shift at the hospital for his internship.   
He had taken a small nap but the boy couldn't deny that he was tired.   
The midterms were about the begin, so sleeping hadn’t been a priority the past week. 

Sander had asked the younger boy to join him tonight.   
Robbe wanted to decline but he couldn't. He had been nagging his boyfriend for so long to meet his new friends that he couldn't refuse. 

Now he wished that he had rejected the offer.   
If he hadn't been so tired and stressed he would never have made such a big deal out of it. 

'Yeah, it was a good evening. They are nice people.'  
Robbe managed to smile towards his lover.   
It felt cramped and unnatural but Sander chose not the pick on it. 

'Hmm, good to hear. Are you tired, baby?'

The younger boy nods while his boyfriend kisses him. 

'Do you have to work tomorrow?'   
'Yeah, 8 am until 5 pm.'   
Sander made a sound of disapproval. 'You work too much, cutie. I can practically sense the amount of stress you are under.'

'We got to pay the bills, right?'

The artist sighs and wraps his arm around his lover. 'We are so young, baby. We can just lend money from my parents and enjoy our youth without worrying so much.' 

It was a sensitive topic between them. Robbe liked certainty and safety while Sander liked to live his life with a little bit more risk.   
They have had countless arguments about it. 

The younger boy couldn't wait until they were financially a bit more stable then they would be able to do more fun things. 

Sander and he had made some agreements about it so everything was good.   
Sometimes it would cause some friction, but that was okay.   
Discussions and fights were healthy for a relationship. 

Robbe decided not to comment on his boyfriend's remark. He was tired and he was the edge of a breakdown.   
He needed it to keep it together for a little longer.

The younger boy could see his lover raising his eyebrows when Robbe ignored him. 

Sander was annoyed with him.   
Perhaps he wasn't so good of an actor as the younger boy thought he was. 

'What is going on with you?'  
'I am just tired, sorry.' 

'You have been acting miserably the whole night, good first impression.'

Robbe swallowed loudly.   
Sander was looking for an argument. 

The younger boy loved his boyfriend with his entire heart but the artist had such a bad temper. The boy could explode out of nowhere. Mostly it was over before it began, but it was still a little bit scary. 

Robbe never knew what the do. He always shut down when his lover got mad at him.   
He didn't like it at all. 

'I am sorry.' 

Robbe was too tired for a fight. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything.   
He would talk to his boyfriend tomorrow. 

'Why are you acting so miserable? What is wrong?'  
Sander let go of him and stood in front of him. 

'I am just tired.' 

The older boy sighs and rolls his eyes.   
'Why would that be? It is not like you are overworking or anything.' 

The artist tone was bitter and Robbe could feel tears burning in his eyes. 

'Sander please not now. I can't do that now. I just want to sleep.' He hated the fact that is voice sounded so desperate and weak. 

'So you can work again tomorrow. It is the only thing you have time for! When is the last time we went on a date?'

'Tonight?' 

'That doesn't count. I mean just the two of us.' 

Robbe rubs his eyes.   
'You have a point but please not now? I promise you we will talk tomorrow.' 

Sander stares at him for a long time before he takes the hand of the smaller boy again.   
'Okay, cutie.' 

Robbe let out a relieved sigh. 

They walk further in silence until they reached their apartment. The younger boy lays his head on the shoulder of his boyfriend while they are waiting for the elevator.   
'What did you think of Lindsay?' 

The artist is getting rid of his shoes as soon as they walk through the door.  
'Who was Lindsay again?' 

The other boy rolls his eyes 'the girl with the black ponytail.' 

Robbe bit the inside of his cheek to stop bursting out of tears.   
Sander was doing this on purpose. He wanted to get a reaction out of his partner. 

The girl hadn't stopped flirting with Sander. She was constantly touching the boy in very inappropriate ways. 

Robbe wasn't that jealousy anymore, he knew his boyfriend loved him but sometimes things just stung.   
'Didn't really speak to her but she seems like a nice girl.'

She wasn't though. She had been bitchy towards Robbe the whole night. 

'Hmm, she is really nice, I am doing that project with her, the one that I told you about.' 

Aha, the project about the art of human bodies.   
Sander had told him a lot about it.   
It was quite a weird project if you asked Robbe but he wasn't an art expert.   
The project was about admiring the beauty of the body in a scientific and erotic way. 

Sander had asked him if he was okay with some stuff. The artist wanted to use his lover as an inspiration source but the younger boy was a bit uncomfortable. He knew that the drawings and painting would be used in an art gallery.   
Robbe was okay with some drawings but definitely not all. Some of them were quite revealing and explicit.   
So Sander had asked if it was okay if he did it together with a classmate. The older boy had assured him that it would be professional and not like the drawings of Robbe. 

The smaller boy had absolutely no problem with that.   
They were both adults and sure of their relationship.   
Robbe saw also a lot of half-naked people during his internship.   
It was okay for them. 

But Lindsay was a very attractive girl and Robbe's old insecurities came back to the surface.   
Did Sander miss sleeping with a girl? Were girls better in bed? Was their sex life boring? Was Sander bored of him?

'Why are you doing this?'   
A tear rolls down the face of the younger boy. 

Sander gives him a cold glare. 'I am not doing anything.'   
Robbe nods, trying to keep himself together.   
'I am going to sleep.'

'Robbe, what is going on with you? I get that you are tired but you are acting so strange tonight! As if you couldn't care less. I have been trying to get some sort of reaction out of you but you are just numb!' 

The smaller boy shakes his head. 'I am sorry.'  
Another tear rolls down his face. 

The face of the artist softens. 'Tell me what is going on, baby.'

Sander gets closer and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. 

Robbe shakes his head again. 'I am just overreaction. I will be fine tomorrow.' 

The older boy starts to caress the cheek of his boyfriend. 'I don't want you to go to sleep upset.'   
Robbe noticed that his lover had drunk a lot. His eyes were kind of blurry and his breath smelled of alcohol. 

'I am not upset. I am just tired okay?'

Sander let out a frustrated sound and raises his eyebrows before he let go of the younger boy.   
'Then not, keep your secrets.'

Robbe bites his lip.   
'You introduced me as a friend.' 

The older boy gives him a confused look.   
'What do you mean?' 

'You said 'this is my friend Robbe.''

'What are you talking about?' 

Robbe feels so pathetic and frustrated that he can't hold back his tears.   
'You didn't say I was your boyfriend.' His voice sounds small and it is barely a whisper.

Sander's mouth falls open.   
'You are joking right?'

The younger boy lowers his eyes.   
'I can't believe you have been acting this way because of that. You know that I love you.' 

Robbe still doesn't look at his boyfriend who sighs. 

'I am sorry' he whimpers. 

Sander wraps his arms around his lover and presses a kiss against his forehead.   
'Don't be sorry, baby. Let's just go to sleep and we will talk tomorrow.' 

The smaller boy nods. He doesn't even brush his teeth before he flops on the bed.   
'I love you, angel. Please don't worry so much, it is not good for you.'  
The artist tugs him in and presses a kiss against his forehead.

* * *

  
Robbe feels so frustrated that he almost starts to cry again.   
He can't fall asleep.   
Sander has been softly snoring for hours.   
The younger boy is panicking. He knows he has to get up in two hours or less and he hasn't even had one minute of sleep.  
Why can't he fucking sleep? 

He bites his lips and shifts around once again. Maybe laying on his stomach will help.   
He is just so tired but he doesn't drift off. 

Robbe knows why that is. He can't stop thinking.   
The pain in his chest won't leave him alone.   
He knows that pain is not justified but he can't help it. 

His insecurities won't let him rest or sleep in peace. 

He squeezes his eyes together and tries to focus on his boyfriend loud breathing.   
It doesn't work. 

The younger boy sighs before he climbs out of the bed.   
Perhaps sleeping on the sofa will help.   
He grabs a blanket and his pillow and takes off to the living room. 

Usually, he likes laying on the sofa especially when he is in his lover's arm, but now he hates it. It is cold in the living room and the material is itching his arms. Pus the clock makes an annoying sound. 

Robbe gives up. 

  
This will only drive him crazy.   
He grabs his backpack from the kitchen.   
Maybe he can study himself to sleep. 

He tries to read over the paper he has to study for next Wednesday but nothing sticks. The boy has to read the same sentence seven times before he understands what the topic of the paper is. 

Why wouldn't Sander introduce him as his boyfriend?   
Was it a stupid mistake of was there something more going on?   
Maybe the artist didn't want Lindsay to know that he had a boyfriend or he was ashamed of the fact that the younger boy was his boyfriend. 

Robbe pulls his hair as hard as he can.   
Why can't he stop fucking thinking?   
He is aware of the fact that he driving himself crazy. 

Deep down he knows why it is bothering him so much.  
A childhood thing that he can't get over. 

'Robbe baby, what are you doing?' 

Sander is standing yawning in the doorway and shakes his head when he sees the books in front of his boyfriend.

The younger boy just burst out in tears.   
He can't take it anymore. It is all too much. 

'Oh my love, what is going on with you?' 

The artist makes his way over to the sofa and wraps his arms around his lover. 

Robbe buries his face inside the neck of his boyfriend. 'I can't sleep.' 

Sander starts to draw small patrons on the back of the smaller boy.   
'Why not, baby?' 

Robbe starts to sob even louder.   
'I can't stop thinking.' 

Sander starts to hums softly and continues to stroke his lovers back until the other boy has stopped crying. 

'Kom angel,' the artist holds his hand out that Robbe takes and guides him back to the bedroom. 

The older boy spoons him and presses a soft kiss against the temple of the other boy. 

'Minute for minute, baby.' 

Sander starts to massage his scalp.   
Robbe lets out a shaky breath but his eyelids get heavier.   
He can feel the lips of his boyfriend against his shoulder. 

A small smile appears on his face before he gets consumed by the darkness. 

* * *

There is a small stroke of light shining through the curtains on the face of Robbe.   
It takes him five seconds to realize that something is not right.   
First of all, Sander is not laying next to him and that is unusual, the other boy always stays in his bed until late in the morning.   
Secondly, it isn't supposed to be light outside. Robbe had to wake up at 7 am and it was winter so something was not adding up.   
Thirdly, his phone was gone.

A wave of panic shoots through his body.   
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
He checked his watch, at 1 pm. 

Fuck, he was going to get fired. 

He grabs some jeans and a shirt from the ground. He is fucking screwed. 

Robbe was trying to find his shoes before a voice made him jump.   
'Where do you think you are going?' 

Sander was standing in the doorway. A tray of food in his hands.   
'I am so fucking late for work. They are going to fire me. I need to go now. Do you know where my phone is?' 

The artist places the tray on the bedside table and lifts his boyfriend into the air.   
'Sander, what are-?

The older boy has launched softly back on the bed.   
'You are not going anywhere.'

'But I need-' Robbe pushes himself up.   
Sander crawled towards him and pushes him down again.   
'I have called your work. I told them you were ill.'

Robbe throws his head back on the pillow. 'But I am not ill!' 

'Yes, you fucking are and I am done pretending that you are fine. You are driving yourself nuts. I won't let you do it anymore.' 

'I am just a bit stressed, that is normal!' 

Sander gives him a soft kiss.   
'Baby, it is not normal. I know you like to work hard but you are taking things to far. You need to take a step back.' 

'I can't, not right now.'

Sander gives him another kiss.   
'Yes, you can. You get paid for your internship, right?' 

Robbe nods softly.   
'I suggest you start to work only one day weekly. We have enough money saved to pay the bills for the next four months. That way you can focus more on your school and we can spend more time together. I feel like you are slipping away from me more and more. I don't want to lose you, Robbe.' 

'I am sorry.' 

Sander traces the upper lip of his boyfriend with his thumb. 

  
'Don't be sorry, cutie. I know you feel like you have to work hard, but you are stressing yourself out. We can't have that. It is okay to take a step back sometimes. We are still so young, we have entire life full stress ahead of us. Let's enjoy our time together now.'

Robbe nods and presses a kiss against the thumb of his lover.   
'I will call my work on Monday. I am sorry about yesterday.' 

Sander snorts softly.   
'I am sorry about that too. You did nothing wrong. I don't think anyone had noticed anything except me.'

The artist kisses him on his nose.   
'I am also sorry about not introducing you as my boyfriend. They all knew already who you were. I talk a lot about you. It was an accident, I didn't even realise it.'

Robbe bites his lip and lowers his eyes.  
He needs to fucking ask it how childish it is.   
'What about Lindsay?' 

Sander sighs loudly. 'I am sorry about that. I know that was fucking wrong. I just was annoyed with you and was trying to provoke you.' 

'Hmm, can you come a little closer.'

The older boy shifts so that he is now completely laying on his boyfriend.   
'I love you.'  
'I love you too, cutie.' 

Sander buries his face in the of his lover while Robbe strokes his back. 

'So what are we doing today since you don't have to work?' 

The artist pushes himself up so that he can look his boyfriend into the eyes.   
'I still have to study, sorry.' 

The older boy groans and rubs their foreheads together.   
'Maybe we can do something tonight? Go out or something? Perhaps dinner? We can also go to the cinema if you like? 

'As long as we end up naked, I don't give a shit about where we are going.' 

Robbe chuckles before he paws at his lover's shirt. 'Why would we wait so long?' 

Robbe doesn't end up studying that afternoon.   
Sander and he spend the rest of the day in the bed, the bath and finally the shower. 

They both couldn't get enough of each other.   
Now they were heading to get some fries. 

Both boys kept teasing and touching each other. 

Robbe had forgotten how good quality time felt. He realised again that his relationship with Sander was so much important than anything else.   
He always knew that, but it was a nice reminder again. 

They were discussing the events of last night laughing.   
Robbe failed to match the names with the faces of Sander's friends. He hadn’t remembered a single thing about them.   
His cheeks were burning while his boyfriend was laughing his ass off.

'You are so fucking adorable.'   
Robbe rolled his eyes before he presses a soft kiss against his lover's lips.   
The rest of the night was filled with laughter. 

It wasn't until they laid back in bed again, both still panting, that the serious talk began.   
'Were you really upset that I didn't introduce you as my boyfriend? You know how much I love you right? Or do I need to paint another mural?'

Robbe scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

  
'No, that is not necessary. I was just tired and overreacting.' The tone of his voice was light, but it was kind of trembling. 

Sander knew him too well.   
'You sure, baby? You know you can tell me everything.' 

Robbe plays a bit with the hair of his lover.   
'Just something my dad used just to do.'

'Huh?'   
Sander lifts his head of the smaller boy's chest so that they can make eye contact.  
The younger boy bites his lip. 'Yeah, but it is okay now.'

'I can't follow you? What used your dad to do?'   
Sander tries to keep his voice natural, but Robbe can hear that he is angry.   
The artist and his dad didn't really get along. 

'He introduced me as his nephew instead of his son to colleagues and stuff.'

Sander pushes himself up so that he is resting on his elbows.   
'Why?'

'I don't know, he said that he didn't want people to know that I was his son.' 

The older boy's mouth falls open.   
'I- what?- Robbe that is fucking horrible.' 

'Nah, it wasn't as bad as it sounds.'   
'Robbe, that is fucking horrible' the other boy repeats. 'Why the fuck would he do that?' 

'It was just because I started crying.' 

'That is no explanation.'

'It was like a family day at my dad's work and he took me with him that day. I was playing with the other kids and I got hit by a ball in my face. I started to cry and walked to my dad who was sitting with his colleagues. He was ashamed, I guess.' 

'How old were you?' 

Robbe shrugs 'Five or six I think? Don't really know.' 

Tears start to well up in the green eyes of his boyfriend.   
'Hey, don't start crying.'

The younger boy starts to stroke his lover's back again. 

'That is so fucking awful. You don't deserve that.' 

Robbe presses a kiss against the head of the artist. 'Don't be upset about it. I am don't care anymore. I was just a little bit emotional last night.' 

Sander rolls them over so that he is hovering over the younger boy. His green eyes are still a bit teary. 

'I love so much. You know that right? I am so proud of the fact that you are my boyfriend. Do you want me to scream off the rooftops? I will fucking do it for you.'

'Please don't.' 

Robbe brings the head of his boyfriend back to his chest.   
'I know you are proud to be my boyfriend and you know that I am proud to be your boyfriend.' 

Sander snorts 'beautiful sentence.'

The younger boy gives him a wink.   
'I love you, baby.'   
'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
